1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of forming a photomask, and more particularly, to a method of forming a photomask using a calibration pattern that may exactly transfer a desired pattern to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, widths and intervals between patterns formed on a semiconductor substrate are decreasing, and patterns having an intricate two-dimensional shape are increasing. Thus, a technology for calculating a mean-to-target (MTT) of a pattern having a two-dimensional shape is required.